


[上一]乐园

by tomo_koi



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi
Summary: とある上条当麻x一方通行废土AU
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma
Kudos: 7





	[上一]乐园

1

上条当麻所记得的第一件事，是医生对他说，你失忆了。

那位医生长了一张会让人联想起青蛙的脸，据说他是个中年人，看上去却像个和善的小老头。那张脸令上条感觉亲切，就对着宣告自己失忆的医生笑了笑。

上条当麻用了一个星期的时间重新认识这个世界。好在虽然失忆了，已经习得的技能似乎并没有受到影响。上条当麻还会说话而且很贫嘴，会认字虽然写得难看，会做饭而且做得挺好吃，会骑自行车还被从医院到家的破路颠得屁股炸裂——他看上去跟普通人没有什么两样，甚至比其他住民还要身强力壮些。

所有住民都是突然出现在这个世界，并且都失去了记忆，只记得自己的名字。

上条当麻的家是在出院时由医生分配给他的。这个区域内散布着许多建筑，大部分处于废弃状态，其中一些被挑选出来作为住所。这里并不存在政府，因为总共也没有多少人口，住所几乎都围绕着医院，唯一的一家医院，兼任了管理社会的机关。

得到了一个独栋二层住所的上条当麻，以医院为中心，每天向四周出发探险，见到什么有用的物件，就带回家里。他在一栋没有窗户的大楼发现了一些植物种子，在院子里乱种一通，竟然长出几株小苗。

就在自己这一亩三分地里，上条当麻过起了悠闲的小日子。

在食品饮水燃料都得到保障之后，他开始捡拾“家庭成员”。先是一位不会做饭肚子饿得咕咕叫的少女，接着是一只三花小奶猫，再之后是一个只有巴掌大的AI小魔女，家里一下子变得热闹非凡。

某一天，AI小魔女突然向上条当麻发难。

“人类，我发现你只带女孩子回家。”

像兔子一样时刻吃个不停的银发少女放下手中的吃食，帮她的饲主上条说话。

“可是斯芬克斯是男猫呀！”

AI小魔女斩钉截铁地说。

“那是因为斯芬克斯是三花，他一定以为三花都是母的。”

“喵！”明明是三花却是公的的小奶猫适时叫了一声。

少女动摇了。

“是哦……当麻上次救了那个少了一只胳膊的大哥哥，就没有带回家而是把他留在医院了。”

AI小魔女下了结论。

“所以说他是在建造自己的后宫。”

正在收拾碗筷的上条对于这突如其来的审判不知如何辩解，连连摆手否认。

“不是啦！没有这回事！我明天就会带回来一个男孩子！”

““男孩子？””

“嗯……男孩子……大概……”

2

上条当麻到医院去接这位新的家庭成员时，对昨天自己擅自做出的性别判断更加怀疑。

这一次并不是上条在探险中捡到，而是青蛙脸的医生拜托给他照顾，在医院住了许久终于得以出院的病患。

“他一个人恐怕活不下去，请你帮忙照看一下，如果有问题及时来我这里。”

这个世界既没有货币，也没有可以使用货币购买食品日用品的场所。虽然有废弃的便利店超市可以挖宝，但也要自力更生才不会饿死。而医生交托给上条的人，的确光是看外表，就不具备这样的生存能力。

异样苍白的头发和皮肤，异常细瘦的躯体和四肢，穿着医院的白色单衣，像是徘徊在人间的幽灵。被过长的白发遮掩大半的脸部轮廓，是模糊了性别的精致漂亮，反而让他更像是个无机质的人造物。

大概是由于这些缘故，在上条当麻将他背回家之后，先来者们用沉默的注视代替了追问和招呼。

上条将一楼饭厅旁边的储物间打扫出来，给不方便上楼梯的新成员做卧室，为了照顾他自己暂时睡在客厅的沙发上。医生没有告诉上条为什么他不能走路，以后会不会好转，上条并不大在意，只是需要重新考虑一下房间的分配。

在这个世界里缺胳膊少腿也不是什么新鲜事，而且义肢技术似乎十分高超，上条就认识使用义眼和义手却完全看不出来的凶暴大姐，以及自称全身义体化偶尔“涂装出错”衣服颜色跑到脖子上的温柔大哥。曾经被自己捡到的少了一只胳膊的白人男性，大概也被医生装上了义肢，现在在这个世界的某处生活吧。

次日清晨，银发少女和AI小魔女和三花男猫在饭厅共进早餐。新来的白色少年扶着助行器从储物间改造的卧室中走出，他身上穿着上条的衬衫，略有些宽大，迷茫地环顾四周。

“白色的人，你在找当麻吗？他去院子里摘青菜了，一会就回来。”穿着白色睡裙的银发少女亲切地说。

“你不也是白色的人？”没想到白色的少年并不像外表那样弱气，一开口就相当辛辣。

“嗯……那你叫什么名字？我叫茵蒂克丝。”银发少女依然微笑着说，“这位是欧提努斯，这只小猫叫斯芬克斯。”

白色的少年依照她的介绍，红色的眼睛一一看过去，然后冷冷地说：“不知道。”

“咦？这个不男不女的家伙连自己名字都忘了？”不满于他的态度，坐在纸巾盒上的欧提努斯嗤笑着说，“那不如就按照我们家的命名方式，就叫你鱼香肉丝吧！”

白色的少年咬咬牙：“我叫一方通行！”

欧提努斯不依不饶地说着“一方通行根本不是人类的名字”，被身体和音量都比她巨大10倍的茵蒂克丝叫着“一方通行快过来一起吃饭”的声音盖过了。

上条当麻结束了清晨的劳作，拿着成捆的青菜进门，发现银发的少女和白发的少年对坐在餐桌两边，口中念念有词。

“６四歩。”

“ 同銀。”

“６五歩。”

“７三銀。”

“７五飛。”

“７四銀。”

“……你们在干什么？”上条一头雾水。

“当麻，”茵蒂克丝快活地回答，“我们在下将棋呀。”

专注于游戏的一方通行并不理他，继续说：“７八飛。”

“将棋？棋盘和棋子在哪里？”上条更加不解。

站在桌子中央观战的欧提努斯说：“当然是在他们的脑子里。”

上条当麻不知道家里的新老住客们如何迅速搞好了关系，只知道全家最笨的人一定是自己。

3

这场看不见的战争在上条当麻进门十分钟后以茵蒂克丝宣告认输终局。

“真是太厉害了！”输掉的茵蒂克丝却像是赢家一样兴奋地拍手。

“其实你在十五手前就已经输了。”欧提努斯说出了AI的判断。

“６八飛成吗？我到５八金左那一手才感觉到无力回天。”银发的少女眨着眼睛看着斜上方的天花板，似乎在脑中复盘刚刚的一局。

她的对手并没有这个兴致，白发的少年撑着餐桌的桌沿站起来，似乎想要返回房间。不合身的衬衫挂在他身上晃晃荡荡。

刺猬头的户主叫住了他：“没别的事的话，跟我去买衣服吧？”

这个世界没有货币，没有可以使用货币购买食品日用品的场所，当然也买不到衣服。但生活在这个世界的住民并没有树皮草叶衣不遮体，除了少数出于个人趣味露出度过高，都穿得整齐文明。

这是因为他们拥有“超级市场”。

被户主强迫着穿上茵蒂克丝的斗篷，手里塞了把茵蒂克丝的蕾丝阳伞，新的家庭成员呆站在车前。

这是一辆，看上去有些老旧超市手推车。

“茵蒂克丝可以，我估计你应该也可以？”

上条当麻从头到脚打量了一下被动做好防晒万全措施的少年，像是在估量他的体积。

自称一方通行的少年皱着眉头回看上条当麻，在他表达反对意见之前，上条当麻接下来的举动验证了他的预感——上条当麻将他抱起，放入手推车中。

因为够瘦，比茵蒂克丝高得多的一方通行折叠身体蹲坐在手推车里，还能有三分之一以上的空余空间。

“坐好了？走咯！”

随着上条快活的宣言，手推车开始在不算平整的路面上磕磕绊绊地前进，坐在里面的一方通行只能不断地点头，开口说出的话也是抖动的。

“这个世界，是怎么变成这个样子的？”

“嗯？”上条似乎对这个突然的提问感到困惑，这不奇怪，因为所有人都没有记忆，理论上也无人知晓确切的答案，“据说是……‘在不是很久以前，有一只巨龙降临于世，从它的巨口中喷出火焰，将世界烧蚀成酷热的荒漠。’”

“哈哈，”报膝而坐的白发少年将头靠向手推车的推杆，扬起下巴和嘴角，“童话故事？”

“听医院里的护士小姐跟小朋友们讲的，我也不知道啦。”

上条从阳伞的边缘看着倒置的上半张脸，仿佛连空气都变成橙黄色的“外面”，染黄了这个纯白的个体，让他看上去温暖得似乎将要融化。

上条从他的身上，莫名得到了一种因熟悉而安心的感觉。仿佛并非昨天才第一次见他，两个人已经相识了许久一般。

“话说，我们会不会以前认识？是朋友？”上条将心声脱口而出。

“哼。”一方通行将伞向后移，完全挡住上条的视线，“也有可能是敌人。”

沙尘暴来袭的天色包围着他们。

硕大的太阳隔着一层磨砂玻璃，隐隐约约悬浮在天上。

还好三层的“超级市场”距离上条家只有几分钟路程，在客人被晒蔫或被颠散架之前，上条将手推车推入了一层的某个入口。

温度骤降，亮度骤减。

无法适应光线突变，一方通行的眼前一片漆黑。

这时，一束光越过白发少年的头顶，将前方的通路照得煞亮。

4

欧提努斯清点战利品，一样一样报菜名，最后对户主做出了严正警告。

“这个月的肉类罐头提取超额，按照规则从下个月的总额中扣减。”

“等等等等！我们家增加了一个成员，按照三人一猫的份额算还没超额呢！”上条为了下个月的口粮据理力争。

“这个月过去了三分之二，新成员的份额已经按照全月量的三分之一加入到总额之内。”

“诶————————！！！”

“你家的大胃王女士吃太多了。”

上条当麻和一方通行今天去的超级市场，是真正意义的超级市场，在世界变成现在这个样子之前，本就是个超级市场。它是医院之外，让这个世界的居民能够维持现代生活的关键。虽然大部分食品已经变质被清理，由于温度湿度适宜，现在仍有大量的罐头食品库存以及保存完好的日用品。

当然，如果整个世界可知人口一起去消耗，不加控制肆意浪费，无论有多大量都会很快见底。因此医院制定了规则，每户按照人口数量定额分配，进入到慢性的坐吃山空状态。

好在目前人口还不到三位数，如按照规划使用，估算可以用到超级市场内的物资彻底过期。不过上条家自从有了茵蒂克丝就时常陷入超支状态，逼得上条不得不努力开展农业生产自救。

而新的家庭成员，看体格应该食量很小，似乎可以平衡茵蒂克丝的过度消耗。

然而上条当麻很快就发现自己的判断严重失误。在午饭的饭桌上，像是从不吃饭的一方通行，的确没有吃什么蔬菜，却将比蔬菜珍贵数倍的肉类一扫而光。上条眼含热泪将自己的份也拨给他，慷慨地请他多吃一点。

毕竟新的家庭成员比斯芬克斯刚被捡来的时候还要瘦，在超级市场里找到的衣服都不合身。上条在帮他洗澡时，目击到他不光是前胸，连背部也是肋骨根根分明，给他擦背都有些下不去手。

本来洗澡这件事，由于AI欧提努斯也无法确定一方通行的性别——她说即使从骨骼上也难以判断——上条是冒着性骚扰实行犯的风险向一方通行提议帮忙的。一方通行本来说不需要，但因为助行器难以推入与起居室有高低差的浴室，即使让上条把助行器抬进去，浴室内空间狭窄也活动不开，最后不得不允许了上条协助入浴。

事后欧提努斯扒着上条的耳朵追问。

“到底是男是女？”

“……我只能确定他没有胸，别的实在没看见。”

“……”

“或许斯芬克斯一样……？”

作为一家之主上条感到肩膀上的重任，他曾发过誓要把包括斯芬克斯在内的每个家庭成员喂胖。

于是为了养家，上条以更大的热情投入到农业生产和拾荒事业中。

5

外表异质，性格似乎也并不好相处的新成员，出人意料很快融入了这个拼凑起来的家庭。

白色的少年与白色的少女偶尔会下一局不需要棋盘和棋子的将棋，也会相约到厨房去给户主兼厨师添添乱。白天大部分时间他都跟斯芬克斯一起蜷在客厅的沙发上睡觉，这个被上条临时当做寝床的沙发，由于24小时都有人睡在上面，不再有必要叠起被子恢复本貌。

这天拾荒归来的上条，未进家门就看到白色的身影站在门口。

“喂，有手锯吗？”单手轻扶着助行器，一方通行冷淡地问。

“有是有……你要手锯做什么？”上条从料理台下面拉出一个箱子，里面收纳着各种工具。

纤长的手指末端，樱色的指甲有节奏地敲打着助行器的扶手。

“这玩意太碍事了。”

一方通行接过手锯，背靠料理台席地而坐，将助行器放倒，对着其中一根金属管就锯了起来。

“咦咦咦你干什么？”

“看不懂吗？我要把它改造成手杖。”

看着他专注的神情和利落的动作，上条将必要的材料和工具摊开摆放在地板上。

“需要帮忙的话就叫我吧。”

纯手动的切割和焊接，与少年肩不能提手不能扛的纤细外表过于不搭。茵蒂克丝和欧提努斯还有三花猫都被吸引过来，围观一方通行的重工魔改作业。

上条拎了个木工锯，到院子里埋头锯起木头。

一天之后，一方通行完成了手杖的改造，上条也完成了一楼内部的改造。

从改做一方通行卧室的储物间到饭厅、到客厅、到洗手间和浴室，一楼大厅和各个房间的墙壁上都安装了扶手。有了它们即使没有助行器，身体状况有所好转的一方通行也可以轻松在一楼全层活动。

户主兼厨师兼木工站在客厅中央等待夸奖。

一方通行却不大领情，看着他直皱眉头：“这么一来手杖我岂不是白改了？”

实际上在三面墙壁都是料理台，另一面开放式连接客厅的厨房，手杖还是很有必要的。

一方通行将高脚凳拖到洗涤区，坐在上面，一面洗菜一面透过面前的玻璃窗眺望院中的景象。天与地都是一如既往的橙黄色，明明应该是酷热的，大部分热量被玻璃隔绝，让人产生一种温暖的错觉。枯草色的帽子遮住了上条黑色的头发，让他在田间忙碌的身影变得不那么真切。

自水龙头不断流出的水，冲洗了青白的双手，又从装满菜叶的盆中缓缓漫出。

“地下水可是很珍贵的哦。”茵蒂克丝凑上来，关闭了水龙头。

一方通行清了清喉咙。

茵蒂克丝看向他面前的玻璃窗，透过玻璃窗捕捉到了那个熟悉的身影。然后她微笑着提问。

“你也有记忆对吗？”

一方通行直视她，表情并无变化。

茵蒂克丝接着提问。

“你是来杀当麻的吗？”

表情依然没有变化，呼吸声似乎变得急促。

“不是。”一方通行握住手杖，“——我已经被完全解除武装了。”

他说着，用衣角擦了擦手上的水，一手拄着手杖，一手扶着墙壁上的扶手，走回由储物间改造而成的卧室。

6

一只巨龙从天而降，巨口中喷出的火焰，海浪一般席卷大地。明明应该是炽热的灼烧，置身其中，透过肌肤感受到的，却是温吞的暖。像是一汪温泉水，又像是母亲的怀抱。

一方通行跪倒在燃烧的地面上，赤红的双眸中映出炼狱的景象。

他发觉，自己到达了乐园。

=END=

看不懂……就对了。我到底在写啥呢？？？

简要解说：条是毁灭世界的大魔王，方是与之对抗的最终兵器超能力者，在决战之后，他们（以及其他超能力者）被洗脑并流放到一处专门关押危险武器的虚假世界。由于体质关系对方的洗脑始终没有成功，最后方装作失忆被分配到上条家（也是出于制衡的考量）。他记得前因后果也知道一切真相，但他像茵一样选择了在上条家这个乐园的平淡生活。——这次是我的神神叨叨尝试，写得不明不白实在是对不起。


End file.
